Traumatismes infantiles
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Des rêves qui s'entremêlent. Comics, lycée, souvenirs d'angoisses et de frustration. Andrew se perd dans les méandres labyrinthiques de ses songes, revenant sur ce qu'il n'a jamais pu prouver, dire ou faire, à Sunnydale et auprès de Warren. (présence de slash)


**Titre : **Traumatismes infantiles

**Fandom **: Buffy contre les vampires  
**Rating :** NC-17

**Genre :** hurt/comfort, un peu angst, et du slash

**Pairing** : Andrew(/Warren)

**Nombre de mots** : 1589

**Commentaire** : Sur le thème "Cauchemar"

* * *

Dans ce rêve, il se sent bien il sait qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait, même s'il ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit – ça n'a aucune importance. Les gens l'acclament tandis qu'il atterrit sur la place de la mairie où trône une statue à son effigie. On scande son nom, on applaudit. Des hourra et des cotillons, de la musique pour célébrer son triomphe.

Il porte des vêtements moulants et colorés qui le mettent en valeur et dont personne ne se moque. Pourtant, ce sont bien des collants sur ses jambes, non ? Mais il est le super-héros de sa ville natale, Sunnydale – il n'y retournera jamais faire ses preuves car elle est morte et lui a survécu

Il sourit, il est fier de toute cette admiration sans borne qu'il voit sur les visages autour de lui – il en reconnaît certains, mais ils restent pour la plupart flous et instincts. Juste admiratifs, c'est le sentiment qu'il perçoit.

En saluant la foule, il remarque alors que du sang de porc coule sur ses mains. Contrarié, il tente de l'essuyer dans sa cape. Mais sa conviction s'ébranle peu à peu, son assurance se fissure. Ses super-pouvoirs ne sont que du flan. Il ne se souvient plus comment il a réussi à berner tous ces gens. Ils vont se rendre compte de la supercherie.

Il frotte ses doigts poisseux, mais le sang ne s'arrête pas de couler, et ils vont le voir, ils vont le huer, ils vont le mettre en prison pour ce qu'il a fait.

Le monde perd de ses couleurs et devient gris. Seul le sang reste...d'un rouge aveuglant.

Soudain des rires retentissent, des claquements métalliques de casiers, et quelqu'un le bouscule. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, il est au lycée, le lycée comme il était à l'époque où il y était élève, et un mec s'éloigne sans se retourner, sans même un « pardon ».

Il se sent petit, vulnérable, comme du temps où il était adolescent le regard des filles l'intimide et il s'empresse de vérifier la tenue qu'il porte. Heureusement, le costume de super-héros a laissé place à des vêtements normaux. Cependant les filles l'observent d'un air goguenard et il se dépêche de partir loin d'elles. La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, et tout le monde se presse pour rejoindre sa classe. Il se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas quel est son prochain cours. Il cherche des yeux quelqu'un de sa classe à suivre, mais il ne voit personne dans la cohue.

Bientôt, il se retrouve seul, et le silence lui pèse. Un bref instant, il pense à sécher, et puis, machinalement, il se dirige vers le secrétariat. S'il sèche, il aura à faire au proviseur Skinner – Snyder – qui le terrifiait rien qu'à prononcer son nom.

Il toque doucement à la porte et l'entrouvre.

- Bonjour...

La secrétaire est assise derrière son bureau, et en entrant, il la voit de profil. C'est une blonde pulpeuse aux lèvres rouges assorties à sa minijupe elle ressemble à un cliché de film porno, avec son corsage à moitié ouvert et son croisement de jambe suggestif. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et lui fait un clin d'œil en mordillant lascivement son crayon.

- Je peux t'aider ?, susurre-t-elle, et pendant une seconde, Andrew croit avoir entendu « baiser ». Il peut voir la dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge dépasser de son décolleté.

Il déglutit en tentant de reprendre contenance, mais finalement il recule vers la porte.

- Excusez-moi...je...j'ai dû me tromper.

Il sort à reculons, lorsqu'il se retourne, il est dans les vestiaires. Il soupire de soulagement, car il a pu trouver sa classe, en définitive.

Les garçons ne font pas attention à lui et se déshabillent, comme s'il était invisible. Certains discutent et se font des vannes par rapport à leur physique. Andrew est mal à l'aise et tente en vain de ne fixer sur personne – ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur des parties de corps qu'il désire, les muscles des bras, les jambes poilues, les abdo...

Il ouvre son placard et se cache la tête dedans. Il ne veut pas être surpris à mater, les gens pourraient se méprendre. C'est toujours comme ça avant et après les cours de sport. Il est obligé de garder les yeux baissés, et tout le monde finit par croire qu'il est timide, car il se change en dernier, quand les autres sont partis.

Il a peur de ne pas être normal, que les autres le voient tandis qu'il se dénude. Qu'on se moque de son torse frêle et osseux, de ses membres maigrelets – et, ce qu'il craint le plus, qu'on raille la taille de son entrejambe.

Mais évidemment s'il était normal, sa mère ne serait pas partie.

Une fois les vestiaires vidés, il enfile rapidement son jogging et rejoint les autres au gymnase. Il les trouve assis en arc de cercle sur des tatamis, et ils le regardent avec des yeux ronds, dans un silence religieux.

Puis la fille pour qui il avait le béguin en seconde le pointe du doigt en s'esclaffant :

- Il a oublié son pantalon !

Alors c'est l'hilarité générale, et quand Andrew baisse les yeux, il constate qu'en effet, il a oublié de mettre un pantalon.

Les autres rient, rient, et ça résonne dans l'immense gymnase, l'écho de leurs rires se répercutent contre les murs, contre les gradins repliés.

Affreusement mortifié, Andrew s'enfuit. Il a toujours eu le pressentiment qu'un jour, il oublierait quelque chose d'important, comme si le monde réel, la vraie vie, n'était pas fait pour lui et que ces actions n'étaient pas automatiques.

Il retourne se réfugier dans les vestiaires, mais au lieu de ça il découvre qu'il est dans sa chambre. Il s'empresse de se rouler en boule dans son lit sous sa couette.

Il ne veut plus retourner en cours mais sa tante l'y forcera.

Elle était gentille dans le fond, elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui. Mais elle était rarement là. Il était son Peter Parker, et elle était sa tante May, elle l'aimait bien mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait ni la décevoir ni lui faire de peine. Elle l'avait recueilli au départ de sa mère, et elle s'était bien occupée de lui. Elle méritait mieux.

L'idée de retourner au lycée lui donne la nausée.

- T'as qu'à ne pas y retourner, trouillard !

Andrew se retourne en reconnaissant ce ton acerbe et autoritaire. Il s'assit, les yeux exorbités, incapable de réagir pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Tu t'en fous de ce que pense la vieille peau, susurre Warren.

Andrew l'enlace avec engouement, mais l'autre le repousse brutalement, le faisant tomber du lit. Il reste assis sur le drap sans bouger, avec une assurance et un sentiment de supériorité qui transparaît clairement dans sa façon de se tenir droit, au petit sourire en coin qui frémit sur ses lèvres.

Étalé sur la moquette, Andrew se redresse, vexé, et il remonte sur le lit.

- Hey !

- Non mais ça, c'est de ta faute, réplique Warren nonchalamment.

Ces paroles calment immédiatement Andrew. Il fait néanmoins la moue.

- Je croyais t'avoir perdu.

Warren grimace :

- Tu parles comme une gonzesse.

Il renverse le blond dans ses oreillers, provoquant un gémissement surpris de la part d'Andrew. Ce dernier se cambre lentement à son contact, comme électrisé. Il le fixe, en attente de quelque chose qui ne vient pas son regard se teinte de reproche, ses sourcils se fronce. Il ressent un inexplicable sentiment d'urgence, comme si la chaleur du corps sur le sien risquait de s'évaporer à tout moment.

Warren crache :

- Tu réagis comme une gonzesse.

Il passe alors sa main sous la chemise du jeune homme, s'amusant visiblement du rougissement de celui-ci à mesure qu'il remonte sur sa poitrine. Il susurre en effleurant ses lèvres :

- Comme...une...gonzesse.

Son autre main glisse sous l'élastique de son caleçon, et il esquisse un rictus en se saisissant de sa queue frémissante. Andrew couine de plaisir, les larmes aux yeux.

- Une vraie petite pucelle, ricane le brun en commençant des mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts, particulièrement expert.

Andrew s'agrippe à ses épaules, pressant la tête dans son cou en haletant, et sa voix tremble lorsqu'il demande, la vision floue :

- Tu vas rester, dis ? Depuis...depuis que Jonathan est parti...je suis vraiment tout seul, tu sais ? Je me sens vraiment, vraiment seul.

- T'inquiète pas, fait Jonathan au dessus de lui avec un sourire torve aux lèvres cyanosées.

Son visage gris et putrescent exhale une odeur fétide de terre en décomposition. Son regard est aveugle, et un fluide épais qui ressemble à du sang – pas de porc – dégoutte sur Andrew, provenant de la plaie de son ventre. Le blond ouvre la bouche pour hurler.

- Tu ne seras jamais seul, réplique Jonathan en serrant son gland fermement, le faisant jouir dans la douleur et l'effroi.

...

Andrew pousse un cri étranglé en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se redresse en position assise, contre le montant du lit. Son corps est humide de sueur – et d'autre chose qui colle dans son caleçon, qui le fait se sentir honteux. Il tremble, et sans la moindre pudeur, il éclate en sanglots aigus. Il se recroqueville doucement sur lui-même, cherchant un peu de chaleur en ramenant les draps vers lui, et les pleurs sont plus déchirants encore, tandis qu'il essaye de chasser le souvenir terrifiant de son cauchemar.


End file.
